Ginny & The Diary of Bella Swan
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Ginny finds a book in florish and blotts which she soon discovers is the diary of Bella Swan. Join Ginny in her year at hogwarts as she reads Bella's experiences from Twilight all the way through to Breaking Dawn. B/E, G/H
1. Chapter 1: Flourish & Blotts

Ginny And The Diary Of Bella Swan

A/N: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.

Please give this story a chance R&R! This story will be all in Ginny's birth year has also changed from

1981 to 1991 and the rest of the gang's too (e.g. Harry 1990 instead of 1980). Also in this story, Dean and Ginny

broke up before harry's sixth year began. SoH/G pairing soon.

...

Plot Summary:Ginny finds a book in florish and blotts which she soon discovers is the diary of Bella Swan. Join Ginny in her year at hogwarts as she reads Bella's experiences from Twilight all the way through to Breaking Dawn. B/E, G/H

...

Chapter 1: Flourish and Blotts

Ahhh... Hogwarts School books. The same books every year just with a different year on the cover. This year for me, was year 5. Yeap, i'm fifteen years old and i still harbor a crush on Harry Potter. Sure i've dated guys but it didn't end well. It always comes back to him.

I was mainly in Flourish and Blotts just to pick up notebooks as im using fred and george's books from their fifth year (yeah... im not using ron's). I had picked up 3 so far and I came across an old notebook that looked used. It had a lace that tied it up shut on the side and the cover was blue with beaded patterns on it. It's worth a shot anyway, plus it has a very pretty cover. I paid for my books and made my way home.

When i reach my bedroom i get out my notebooks and take a closer look at the beaded one. No wonder the book looked old, it's most likely been used was probably a diary. Feeling curious, I opened the book and read the inside cover page... This belongs to Bella Swan. Hmmm... who is Bella Swan? I'm sure reading a few pages won't hurt will it? I turned the page and read the first entry.

_Hi, or should i say Dear Diary,_

_(ok that sounds cheesy)_

_Charlie thought it was a good idea to buy me this journal as part of a homecoming present, (the other being my truck from Jacob and Billy Black) so maybe i should start from the beginning._

_My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer to be known as Bella. I was born here in Forks, Washington on september 13th 1987 to Charlie and Renee Swan. My parents divorced a while later and my mom took me to Pheonix and remarried. Her husband is called Phil Dwyer, he's a minor league baseball player._

_Phil travells alot. My mom offered to stay with me in Pheonix, but I saw that it made her unhappy so I offered to stay here in Forks with Charlie._

_Charlie is the chief of police, which means he is out of the house most of the time but I don't mind. Sometimes I prefer to be alone. It's my first day at school tommorrow so hopefully I won't be crowded. Who am I kidding? I will be the new kid, So it's obvious that I will be crowded._

_update tommorrow!_

_Bella._

I wonder how her first day really went. I MUST read the next page.

_My first day of school was what I expected it to be. Forks High School is the same as any other school, that is until lunch. That's when I saw them... Him. The Cullens and Hales._

_According to Jessicca Stanley, They are the foster kids of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen and moved here from Alaska a few years ago. To be honest they look like freakin' supermodels. Jessica also informed me on which Cullen /Hale is which._

_There's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen(who are an item apparently)._

_Rosalie is tall, blonde and beautiful._

_Emmett is how should I put it... big and muscly. He kind of reminds me of a wrestler._

_Then there's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale ( Who are also together)_

_Alice is short, Jumps around alot and looks enthusiastic about everything. _

_Jasper is tall ,blonde and sometimes looks as if he has a pained expression._

_Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett is like a year older than Alice._

_Then there is Edward Cullen._

_Edward is pale, tall, has a slight muscular build (like his brothers)._

_He also has bronze hair that is really out of control._

_Anyway when I was in biology, I was placed next to Edward and for some strange reason he looked repulsed by me... like I smelled or something ( I think I embarrased myself when I started to sniff my own hair after this). I then looked into his eyes... his deep black eyes... I nearly got lost in them. But like the idiot I am, I didn't say 'Hello' or introduce myself... No, I hid behind my hair again. He took off immediately after class and I found him trying to change science classes. what have I done wrong except breathe?_

_Something's not right I know that for sure and i'm gonna find out._

_Bella._

By the sounds of it this "Bella" was becoming attracted to this "Edward".

I put one of my handmade bookmarks in the journal, shut the book and took it with me downstairs. Great... Harry is here.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said. I replied back with a "Hi" and went to make myself a drink.

"What are you reading?" he asked and went to skim through the journal. " Don't you dare lose my place _Potter_ that journal is getting interesting". Harry looked up at me with a grim look about him.

"Ginny your reading someone's journal?" he asked curiously. I know what he's trying to get at... another tom riddle attempt. fat chance.

" yeah it's kinda like a book based off of a journal. The only reason it looks like that is because the original cover was too battered". Damn... I'm a good liar, but it looked like he believed me.

" ok then enjoy your book Ginny" and with that Harry proceeded upstairs into Ron's room.

...

A/N: I know that this might be a bit short but it's the start of a new story and i'm excited about your opinions on this story. Fans of Finding Innerhappiness, I will be updating soon. Bella the St. Trinian fans it will probably be longer as i am trying to think of some ideas for the next chapter.

R&R

TwilighterRose


	2. Chapter 2:Train Journeys & Light Reading

Ginny And The Diary Of Bella Swan

A/N: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Jo Rowling.

Firstly Thank You for the reviews and story alerts. it means alot to me. Today is September 13th and you know

what that means Twilight fans. Today is Bella's birthday! So Happy Birthday Bella !

...

Plot Summary:Ginny finds a book in florish and blotts which she soon discovers is the diary of Bella Swan. Join Ginny in her year at hogwarts as she reads Bella's experiences from Twilight all the way through to Breaking Dawn. B/E, G/H

...

Chapter 2: train journeys and light reading

I hadn't read much of Bella's Journal due to packing for hogwarts but i was eager to read more. September 1st soon came and i decided to take the journal with me and read more on the express. I said goodbye to mum and dad and found an empty compartment. As soon as the train started moving, i opened the journal and started to read where i left off...

_Today i had convinced myself that i was going to confront edward and ask him... no DEMAND what his problem was, but the thing is he never showed up. His brothers and sisters were there but not him. Why didn't he show?_

_Bella._

Poor Bella. Why Isn't Edward in school? I moved to the next entry...

_After a full week of not showing up at school, Edward shows up. I was in Biology before him today, doodling on my pad when he comes up and introduces himself , what got me was that he was the first to call me Bella... not Isabella. We went on to talk about the weather, why I moved here, just general chat. But there was something strange going on with his eyes. When i first saw him I swear that Edward's eyes were jett black, but today they were like a golden brown almost like honey colour. I asked him if they were contacts but he said they weren't. Odd. _

_Edward's voice though sounded like bells chiming. It sounded beautiful._

_Listen to me I sound like one of those girls who goes all love sick over boys they just met. GET A GRIP._

_There is something about edward though. I don't know what but there is something._

_Bella._

How was it possible for Edwards eyes to change colour? that's not possible. Not for a muggle. Bella was right, there is something about him. I heard my compartment door click open and shut. I looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione occupying the empty seats. What do they want now?

As it's my O.W.L's this year, Hermione is probably here to lecture me about studying hard, not having any distractions and make sure i do my god damn best. She will most likely do it the rest of this year as well. Ron fancies the pants off of Hermione any way so he'll most likely follow her around like a little lost puppy. That's most likely the reason he is here now instead of getting some sweets of the trolley.

As for Harry... well i don't know. He Knows a little bit about the journal and will most likely tell them all about it... if he hasn't already.

"How are you Ginny?" Hermione asked. " I'm fine" I replied back to her as i put the bookmark in bella's journal. We didn't say much after that, Which I was thankful for. I don't think I would've been able to put up with any lectures or anything like that. Hopefully with my fingers crossed this year will be interesting and as i looke at the journal, thinking to myself about what would happen the next time edward and bella's paths crossed. Will it make me even curiouser?

All i knew was this. I had to read on until the very end.

A/N: So i know it might be short but it's another chapter isn't it? the next chapter will include one of my most favourite bits from twilight that was not included in the film. The blood type scene. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer.

Finding Innerhappiness fans i have started on the next chapter and it should be up in the next few days.

R&R

TwilighterRose


	3. Chapter 3: Edward Is A Mystery

Ginny And The Diary Of Bella Swan

A/N: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Jo Rowling.

Once again thanks for the R&R's. I haven't updated in a while because I've been on holiday. I went to florida.

I went to the wizarding world of harry potter and it was sooo cool. I bought Ginny's wand. On the other hand...

to make matters become worse for me, the charger for my laptop broke and the replacement only arrived

a few days ago.

I am actually using some quotes from the Twilight Book in this chapter. I actually made a mistake,

the blood typing scene won't be until the next chapter because I forgot about a very important scene.

Yay! On with the story...

...

Plot Summary:Ginny finds a book in florish and blotts which she soon discovers is the diary of Bella Swan. Join Ginny in her year at hogwarts as she reads Bella's experiences from Twilight all the way through to Breaking Dawn. B/E, G/H

...

Chapter 3: Edward's a mystery.

With classes under way (and the golden trio off of my back), the school year started off in full swing. unfortunately Snape is now our new DADA teacher and as it's my OWLs year; he'll most likely give us tons of homework to do.

On the second night back I got Bella's diary out again and flipped to the place I was at. Hopefully the mystery surrounding Edward will be revealed soon, but not too soon. Harry, Ron & Hermione have been on my back more lately; and to be honest I'm getting tired of it. I think it's because they haven't got a mystery to solve yet.

I had a dream about Edward last night. I was in the forbidden forest and he was right behind me; whispering sweet nothings in my ear, he was beautiful in my dreams; dark hair,very tall and his deep, dark penetrating eyes that bore into mine. I wish there was a picture in Bella's journal that could make me know for sure what he looked like. Then again... it was MY dream, so he could look like whatever he wanted.

I grabbed Bella's Journal opened it up to the place where I had last read and continued to read about her life...

_It was icy today. The roads of forks were covered in black ice ( not that my truck had any trouble with it).When I parked it in school, I had noticed something silver on the wheel, Charlie had got up early and attatched snow chains on my truck, (how thoughtful of him). I don't know how long I was looking at it but I heard a High pitched screech, which was becoming louder. It wasn't slow motion like in the movies, it was like an adrenaline rush which made me able to see several things at once. Tyler's van was out of control on the ice, heading towards me. The back of it hit the back of my truck leaving a huge dent, but the front... didn't. Instead I saw Edward Cullen holding on to me. unfortunately for me I had hit my head on the Black Top, but I didn't fail to notice the huge dent in the side of Tyler's van and Edward's hand on it. _

_He was yelling at me " Bella? Are you alright?" I told him I was fine, he noticed that I had hit my head pretty hard. _

_Even though I had said that I was ok, I was still taken to hospital. Believe it or not Edward's father Carlisle, was the one who examined me, I tried to explain what happened , but he just smiled that I was really lucky. When Charlie arrived he told me that he had called mom, why do that? I know he thought he was doing his best, but I didn't want her to know... I didn't want to worry her._

_Believe me when I say that when I confronted Edward, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I pulled him to one side and said " how did you get to me so fast?" he answered that he was standing next to me the entire time when I know for a fact that he was standing by his car on the other side of the parking lot. He of course tried to deny it, but when I pressed my confirmations further, he tried to use my 'head injury' on me. He then had the nerve to say "can't you just thank me and get over it". I thanked him of course, but when he asked if I was going to let the topic go and I said no; he looked me in the eyes, told me " well I hope you enjoy your disappointment" and walked out of the building._

How on earth could he stop one of those moving muggle transports with only ONE of his hands? from what I've from Hermione, those sorts of transports are really heavy and hard to damage... so how could he? If anything it would've killed or injured Bella.

I then heard the common room portrait hole open up and i turned to see none other than Harry and Hermione.

"Hi guys, where's Ron?" I asked while putting my bookmark in the place i'd left off in the book.

"he's practising for quidditch tryouts" Hermione said before hurrying off into the corner of the common room to continue reading her standard N.E.W.T transfiguration book, leaving just me and harry.

"I see that your still reading that diary" he said to me looking dejectively at the book I was holding. "It's not a diary Harry, it's a journal" I answered back.

" diary, journal; it's the same thing Ginny, I thought you knew better after what happpened to you in the chamber...".

Oh no, he did NOT just try to use the chamber of secrets card with me. How dare he...

" How dare you" I screeched which made him jump back a little bit. "How dare you bring the chamber up and use it as a comparison. This is nothing like what happened with Tom" I moved closer to him and started poking him in the chest.

"Besides" I continued "it looks like i'm not the only one, I've heard about you taking instructions from that so called 'potions' book of yours. So don't you ever accuse me of something I have not done, you hypocrite."

And with that, I turned around and ran to the girls dorm, ignoring Harry calling me to come back.

A/N: sorry this took so long to update. I have been really busy. This ontop of wfriter's block. The next chapter will definately have the bloodtyping scene. thank you for waiting. the next chapter will be up soon.

R&R

TwilighterRose.


	4. Chapter 4: Realisations

**Ginny And The Diary Of Bella Swan**

A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated this story in a very long time and I apologise for it. This chapter itself is a very short chapter just to get me back in the habit of writing and updating more often. BREAKING DAWN PART 2 WAS INCREDIBLE!

I do not own the Twilight saga or Harry potter they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Jo Rowling respectively.

Chapter 4: Realisations

Ginny was physically tired. She had double lessons all day with quidditch practice straight after, she had never been this busy before. 'get a grip Ginny' she thought to herself 'it's your O.W.L's year remember?'.

She had been in the Gryffindor common room not 10 minutes when Harry slumps into the chair next to her with a bored look on his face. "where's Ron and Hermione?" she asks, Harry looks up at her; snapping out of his reverie "arguing as usual" he replies back, Ginny nods in acceptance before pulling Bella's journal out of her bag, opening it and finding the page she had got to previously. "I'll just go grab some of my homework then" Harry says before getting up and jogging to the 6th year boys dormitory.

Ginny turns her head back to the diary and begins where she left off….

'_**I know it's been some time since I have written in this but frankly I don't care. The reason I am writing is because I have finally figured out the mystery that is Edward Cullen'**_

Ginny's eyes widened at this statement and edged herself to continue reading…..

'_**I figured it out after I ran into him in Port Angeles, after the incident. Basically I was there with Jessica and Angela helping them look for dresses, I decided to go to another store and meet them at La Bella Italia restaurant later. However I ran into a gang of guys who didn't want to let me go and have fun with me, if you know what I mean. That's when Edward showed up, in his car, out of nowhere. We went to the restaurant, the girls were just leaving so I said bye to them and had dinner with him, the only thing is Edward didn't eat or drink anything. His hands are also as cold as ice.**_

_**So anyway, back onto the subject, I really have my childhood friend Jacob Black to thank for that, you see; he told me this story about how his great-grandfather; the chief of the Quileute tribe made a treaty with the Cullens, swearing that they would stay away from Quileute land as long as they were left alone as well. Ridiculous right? Not to Jacob's father or his council. Apparently whenever a 'Cold One' would arrive, the Quileute's would do whatever they could to protect their land by (get this) turning into wolves.**_

_**Too supernatural huh?**_

_**But it did get me thinking; pinpointing all of the things about Edward that made me curious; his ice cold skin, his eyes changing colour, his ability to get to me so fast and save me from Tyler's van. Jacob's story made sense.**_

_**Edward is a cold one…A Vampire.**_

A…A vampire? Edward Cullen is a VAMPIRE? 'No, no way' Ginny thought to herself. She put the diary back in her bag, made her way up to the 5th year girls dormitory and got ready for bed. Before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her for the night, she made herself a promise to go into the library and research everything about vampires.

A/N: so there you have it, the next chapter is up, I hope you enjoyed it!

R&R

TwilighterRose


	5. Chapter 5: Research & Advice

**Ginny & The Diary Of Bella Swan**

**A/N:** thanks for all of the reviews and subscriptions; it means a lot to me guys. Please note; most of the dialogue is from the twilight movie. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creative geniuses that are Jo Rowling & Stephenie Meyer!

On with the story…

**Chapter 5: Research & Advice**

Ginny woke early the next morning. With it being a Saturday, she believed she could spend as much time in the library as possible; without the interruption of classes.

When she arrived in the great hall for breakfast, she noticed Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table on her own. It was then that Ginny came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Hermione" she said quietly. "Morning Ginny" she replied in return. The youngest Weasley took a seat across from her and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Hermione; what are your plans for today? Other than homework and studying of course" Hermione gave her a curious look "nothing, why?" "I need your expertise and was wondering whether you would mind helping me with some research". Hermione smiled "of course I will Ginny, I would love to" Ginny thanked her quietly as she saw her brother and Harry approaching the table.

"we're off to Hogsmeade today, do you fancy it Hermione?" Ron asked with reddened cheeks. "Sorry Ron" Hermione replied "not today, I promised Ginny I would give her a hand with some research in the library. Maybe next time OK?" she continued appreciatively.

Ron's red face went a deeper shade with a look of anger and embarrassment mixed evidently on his features. "So you're turning us down to spend the day with my sister?" he tried not to make the jealousy sound evident in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes "oh for heavens sake Ron, your sister; s you so kindly put it has asked me for help and I agreed; get off your high horse and be considerate for once, I can have more friends other than you and Harry!" Hermione ended her ranting by taking a deep breath. "come on Ginny, lets get going; this research won't do itself" And together, both girls exited the great hall with both Ron and Harry looking on in bewilderment.

"So Ginny, what is it you need help researching?" Hermione asked. "Well you see…Hermione, How much do you know about vampires?" Hermione looked taken aback, but got her composure back in check. "Why do you want to know about them? Is it for homework?" she asked inquisitively. "No" Ginny replied "It's kind of a pet project I am working on, something I want to and have started taking an interest in" Hermione gave her a look; as if she was trying to figure her out, but when she couldn't get anything, she gave a sigh.

"Well Ginny; in the muggle world vampires are somewhat of a myth, a supernatural being; famously portrayed in many muggle films and books, etc. They are also famously known to drink blood."

Ginny took in all of the information Hermione was giving her, jotting down notes every chance she got; when she was nearing the end of her research session, Ginny asked one final question… "Hermione, have you ever heard vampires being referred to as the 'cold ones'?"

Hermione, for the first time in her life; didn't have a clue at what she was on about, so she answered her no. Ginny thanked her for all the help that she had given and watched as Hermione made her way back to meet Harry and Ron.

Ginny however, decided to stay in the library. Luckily she had Bella's journal to hand and decided to carry on where she had left off….

'_**well…I confronted him. We walked deep into the forest and I confronted him over my discoveries. I remember saying to him "you're impossibly fast and strong. You're skin is pale white and ice cold, you're eyesight changes colour and sometimes you speak like you're from another time. You never eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight…" I had said all of this to him before he could say anything. I could feel him though, he was standing right behind me. "How old are you?" I asked him "17" he answered "How long have you been 17?" I ask him, he just answers " a while" I gulped, I remember doing that, it was then after a few short moments that I said to him "I know what you are" he just said quietly "say it…out loud…say it" he sounded very demanding when he asked a second time, that struck a nerve with me, but I had to stand m ground.**_

"_**A vampire" I replied "Are you afraid?" he asked me with a hint of doubt in his voice. Why doubt me now Edward? "No" I said firmly back. He then went to ask me what I thought his kind ate and when he didn't like my answer, he grabbed me by the arm; then forced me on his back so it looked like he was giving me a piggyback, he then ran up the mountain extremely fast while holding on to me in the process.**_

_**Once we had reached the top, I could see mass amounts of sunlight beaming down onto him. He had let me off of his back and then proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt. He faced in the sunlight and what I saw amazed me; his skin, all of his skin was glittering; shimmering like diamonds. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.**_

"_**This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight" he told me "people would know that we are different". When I told him that he was beautiful, he grunted and looked at me in disgust "beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Bella" he then dashed out of the sunlight, doing his shirt up at the same time.**_

_**We then went into a heated debate about how I didn't believe any of this, he then told me about how he's wanted to kill me since the first day we met and how he's never wanted a human's blood so badly. Edward then informed me that he couldn't read my mind. **_

_**That's Edwards' gift; he can read minds, it turns out that certain vampires can have special gifts and Edward is one of the few.**_

_**I told him once more that I wasn't afraid of him, that my only fear was losing him; he just sighed and looked deep into my eyes; I was literally bearing my soul to him. "you don't know how long I've waited for you" he eventually says to me before placing one of his ice cold hands on my chest; over my heart.**_

"_**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmurs to me "what a stupid lamb" I reply which makes him smile "what a sick, masochistic lion" he says in return, before taking me to his favourite place; a beautiful, secluded meadow where the sun shone brightly with many different coloured wildflowers and Edward himself shimmering with a smile and without a care in the world.**_

_**After today's events I have come to the following conclusion…**_

_**About three things I was absolutely positive.**_

_**First, Edward was a vampire.**_

_**Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood.**_

_**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

Ginny looked up from the diary in shock. All of the information she had just found out from this one entry alone had made her more intrigued to find out more. She also found herself scared; scared because she found herself slowly falling in love with Edward. That couldn't possibly happen…could it?

**A/N**: so there you have it, another chapter updated for your viewing pleasure. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story to be honest. Well anyway, let me know what you think.

R&R

TwilighterRose


End file.
